fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gizmos and Gadgets
Summary This boy called Johnny finds a gaget and gets these metal robot dinousars So do his friends and have battles and save the world The dinosaurs learn to talk and fight Now thats when the fighting begins! Characters [[Johnny|Jonathon "Johnny" Jeffryson]] - '11-year old boy owns a T-Rex '[[Don|Doniel "Don" Bonas]] -''' Is 11 also Owns a Triceritops '''[[Sasha|Sasha Dexters]]' - Is 12 years old Owns a stegesauras 'Lydia McCloney - 'Is 10 years old . Owns a long necked dinosaur 'Shawn Syoskii -'Is 13 years old Owns a T-Rex less powerfull than Johnny's T-Rex. 'Jake M. Glane -Is 14 years old Owns a Mechanical Wolf. first appears in episode 13 The Handler -''' The main villian Owns a T-Rex even more powerfull than Johnny's T-Rex '[[Clay|Clay Daniels]] -' Is 11 years old Owns a fire breathing tricerotops 'Sophia|Sophia Daniels]] '- Is 10 years old Owns a leoplourodon 'Rainer "Rain" Glane '''Is 14 years old Jakes long lost twin brother. appears in episode 14. Owns a fire breathing mechinacil wofl Episode List '''Season One ' 1. The Gizmos Johnny ,Don,Sasha,Lydia and Shawn find a gizmo and a gadget and plug them together.suddenly some metal dinousaurs attack! Johnny seems to get a T-Rex under his control and decides to use it for good. So do the rest Meanwhile a guy called the handler is trying to destroy the gang without them knowing 2. The Handler The gang find out about the handler and try to escape. The Handler decides to use his powerfull T-Rex to destroy them. After a escapade of mayhem and trouble the gang find another gizmo.l And nearly destroy the handler. 3. My First Battle Johnny has to get ready for his first battle against Shawn. He uses bite ascipe Shawn uses fire sitrem. Johnny uses Explodasion and wins! 4. Clay and Sophia The gang are still looking at the new gizmo they found in episode 2. It belongs to these to battlers Clay and Sophia. Lydia challenges Clay and Sophia in a battle. She uses hyper speed he uses folting wing. Clay and Sophia win joining the team . 5.Don and the Totem The team find a totem that suddenly turns into a gizmo. Don try's to challenge the totem dinousaur to a battle. He uses Chamber saw. But the totem nearly kills him and wins. He later deafets it and destroys it! 6.The Competition There is a battle competition beetween the Handler and Sasha Sasha does well until the handelr nearly sucked her in tornado. Once again the goodgie(Sasha wins) 7. A Unpleasent Suprise The dinousaurs start to talk but almost destroy the city The team run up and use Siper Clash and attack the evil out of them! 8-11. Zambian Battle (Two hour TV Speicial) '''Part One : Johnny and Don go to zambia for a battle against Trudy Clay master dino battler and find another gizmo Back at Johnny's house the rest of the team battle the handlers son Codemaster. they use Solar site Part Two : As the battle begins Trudy uses center ascape Johnny and Don Use Super Beam and win All is well back at Johnny's house '''Part Three and Four : '''Codemaster uses another powerfull dinosaur and it goes out of hand. They later fix the mess and win there battle! 12.Side By Side As a new dinousas is unleashed Lydia takes it to school with her but it nearly destroys the schools. She battles and deafeats it 13.And Then There Were Eight A new battler joins the team his name is Jake. Suprisingly he battles with a wolf instead of a dinousaur. He meets the handler and notices the handler is evil. Suddenly the handler puts Jake under his control and Jake nearly kills the gang. He uses Zombie Fang. The team use Bite Ascip and win. They later find out the handler done it and snap Jake out of the control .They battle the handler.He uses Fire shot,The team use Dino and Wolf destroyer deafeating the Handler. 14.Long Lost Jakes long lost twin brother Rain joins the team and has his first battle against the Handler.He uses Wolf Breathing reaveling that not only Jake has a mechinacal wolf and also reaviling not only Clay has a fire breathing animal. He wins his battle.